1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved brewing container wherein the same is directed for the securement of pressurized cooking of a fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,550 and 3,573,928 are indicative of prior art brewing procedures for beer, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by directing a container structure specifically for the brewing of beer and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.